madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hochzeitsglocken (Episode)
Hochzeitsglocken ist eine Episode aus der Serie King Julien. Kurzfassung Julien lernt Floras Zwllingsschwester Fauna kennen. Sie gefällt ihm so gut, dass er ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht, obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, was die Ehe eigentlich bedeutet. Als er langsam kalte Füße kriegt, muss er sich überlegen, wie er um die Heirat herumkommt. Handlung In Juliens Flugzeug hat ein Lemur den Flur des Frachtraums in eine Rutschbahn verwandelt. Als Maurice, Julien und Mort vorbeikommen, rutschen sie auch gleich aus. Wütend wollen sie den Lemur, der Flora ähnlich sieht, zur Rede stellen, da taucht Flora auf und fragt, was los ist. Wie sich dann herausstellt, ist der andere Lemur Fauna, Floras Zwillingsschwester. Diese behauptet, sie wäre nur hier, um Flora zu besuchen, die angeblich zu beschäftigt wäre, ihr zu schreiben oder sie zu besuchen. Kurze Zeit später erzählt Flora bei einer Besprechung mit Julien unter 4 Augen, dass Fauna sofort abreisen sollte, weil sie nur für Ärger und Verwüstung sorge und weiterziehen würde, sobald ihr langweilig sei. Sie ringt ihm das Versprechen ab, dass sie nicht im Königreich bleiben darf. Doch Julien vergißt sein Versprechen schnell, weil Fauna mit ihm viele verrückte Sachen macht und beide viel Spaß zusammen haben. Obwohl sie dabei ständig in Gefahr geraten, kann Flora sie nicht davon abhalten. Das neue Paar fährt im Pinkelbecken auf den See hinaus, sieht sich den Sternenhimmel an und küsst sich am Ende sogar (wobei sie nur kurz durch Mort gestört werden). Flora versucht Fauna nun dazu zu bringen, dass sie geht, aber sie sagt ihr, King Julien hätte ihr erlaubt, so lange zu bleiben, wie sie will. Die Sicherheitschefin ist außer sich vor Wut. Als sie gerade wieder trainiert und dabei Holzbretter zerschlägt, taucht Masikura auf, die ihr erzählt, sie hätte sich auch nicht mit ihrer Schwester verstanden, doch sie hätten sich ausgesprochen und dann hätte sie sie davongejagt. Sie rät ihr, einfach zu warten, bis Fauna langweilig wird und sie von allein verschwindet. Doch bei einem Interview mit Kiki geben Julien und seine neue Herzendame bekannt, dass sie heiraten wollen. Bei der Verlobungsfeier teilt Julien die Anwesenden schonmal ein: Maurice soll der Traulemur (Trauzeuge) sein, Kiki die Brautjungfer, Masikura die Zeremonienmeisterin und Mort das Blumenmädchen. Als Flora eintrifft, macht sich das königliche Paar auf zu den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Maurice fragt Flora, ob sie nicht vielleicht eifersüchtig zu sein, doch sie streitet das ab und kündigt an, Faunas Zimmer zu durchsuchen, um sicherzugehen. Bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen entwickelt sich Julien immer mehr zum herrischen Affen. Fauna gefällt das so sehr, dass sie sagt, sie könnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie für immer verheiratet sind. Bei dem Wort "immer" wird es Julien jedoch mulmig. Flora, Maurice und Mort durchsuchen währenddessen Floras Zimmer und finden einige Besorgnis erregenden Gegenstände. Doch da treffen Julien und Fauna ein und Fauna erklärt, das Messer diene zum Zerschneiden der Hochzeitstorte, das Fläschchen Gift wäre in Wirklichkeit ein Parfüm und der Brief mit der Todesdrohung ein Schreiben mit Liebesschwüren. Erneut warnt Flora Julien vor der Heirat, doch der will sich nichts vorschreiben lassen. Am Tag der Hochzeit verkündet Masikura nun feierlich, dass Julien und Flora in einer immerwährenden Partnerschaft vereingt werden sollen, woraufhin Julien erneut mulmig und von bösen Vorahnungen geplagt wird. Um sich herauszuwinden, fragt er, ob jemand Einwände gegen die Hochzeit hätte, doch es meldet sich niemand. Schließlich sagt er Fauna, er könnte sie nicht heiraten, weil er etwas noch mehr liebe als sie, und das wäre sein Königreich. Die Braut läuft weinend davon, Julien rennt hinter ihr her. In Faunas Zimmer will er sich entschuldigen, doch die Anwesende darin ist Flora. Nun gesteht Julien, dass er manchmal einiges vermasselt und Flora gesteht, dass sie sich nicht in seine Beziehung hätte einmischen sollen. Fauna hat inzwischem einen Altbekannten aufgesucht, ihm die Geschichte erzählt und will sich mit ihm zusammentun, um Julien zu vertreiben. Es handelt sich dabei um keinen anderen als den ehemaligen König William, der auf seinen Thron zurück will. Trivia Im Original heißt Fauna "Crimson" und Flora "Clover". Die beiden Namen sind eine Anspielung auf den bekannten Song "Crimson and Clover" von Tommy James. Vermutlich wählte man für die deutsche Version deshalb den ebenso eingängigen Begriff "Flora und Fauna". Kategorie:King Julien (Serie) Kategorie:Episoden/King Julien - 2. Staffel